


109

by thecarlonethatalsowrites



Series: Danvers Sisters Week [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Danvers Sisters Week, Fluff, Gen, kara is human, sisters night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlonethatalsowrites/pseuds/thecarlonethatalsowrites
Summary: Alex has been deployed for over two years, and Kara has missed their sisters nights





	109

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of queercapwriting's danvers sisters week. Enjoy!

25 months, 12 days, and 4 hours was how most people counted Alex’s deployment. 25 months, 12 days, and 4 hours since she hugged them goodbye and walked onto a plane headed off to Afghanistan. 

Kara counted it as 109 skype calls. 109 sisters nights spent with only a blurry screen and a bad movie playing. 

But that was all about to change because Alex was  _ finally _ coming home for good.

“Kara, chill. She’ll be walking out any minute now, and if you combust from excitement before then she will kill me. And we all know she can,” Lucy said. Easy for her to say. She’s seen more of Alex than any one of them. She was deployed with her for 11 months. But Lucy did have a point, so Kara did her best to compose herself.

“Her plane just landed,” Winn informed them, looking up from his phone which he had been checking every thirty seconds for the past two hours. He downloaded a “track my plane” app specifically for today.

“Quick, let’s unroll the sign.” James handed one end to Kara, who nearly tore it with how strong her grip was. Luckily she caught herself before she did, and slowly stepped away from James, letting the twelve by four-foot sign unravel, the words “WELCOME HOME ALEX” painted in sparkly blue and red letters being revealed as they went. Kara had taken point on making the sign, with Winn her second in command. Lucy wasn’t allowed within five feet of it, and neither was James after he spilled all the yellow paint on Kara’s counter. He grumbled about being a Pulitzer winning photographer, to which Kara countered that he hadn’t touched a paintbrush in his life before he met her.

“Guys, I see a soldier coming through the gate! Hold up the sign,” Winn said. They all craned their necks, searching for Alex through the crowd, and while they see more than a dozen men and women in army uniforms, there’s no sign of Alex.

“Maybe she’s having trouble finding her stuff at the baggage claim,” Lucy suggested. But all Kara could feel was dread, because this was supposed to be their first irl sisters night in over two years and if Alex wasn’t on her plane then where was she?

The crowd had just lulled and none of them had seen anyone in uniform in almost two minutes when Alex strode out of the gate, her duffle bag slung over her shoulder. Kara squealed in excitement and handed her side of the sign over to Winn before sprinting over to Alex. 

She nearly bowled her over with the force of her hug, and Alex squeezed the air from Kara’s lungs in return. Kara blinked back tears that suddenly threatened to overwhelm her and buried her face in Alex’s shoulder.

They embraced for a full two minutes before Alex finally spoke up. “I think I missed your hugs the most.” Kara let out a watery laugh and finally relaxed her grip. She held Alex at arm's length, taking her in like she could hardly believe what was happening. Which she couldn’t.

“I missed... _ everything _ ,” Kara said. 

“Yeah, me too.” She smiled a wide smile, so different than her normal smirk, but didn’t get a chance to respond before Winn slid to a halt next to the sisters.

“I hate to break up the sister's reunion, but…” Alex grabbed him in a one armed rib crushing hug. Her other hand remained firmly grasping Kara’s wrist.

“It’s good to see you, Winn,” Alex said, rubbing his back before releasing him.

“Good to see you too,” he wheezed, rubbing his side. 

Winn’s interruption made way for Lucy and James. Lucy hugged Alex and James leaned down to pick up her hat, which Kara had knocked off her head when she tried to tackle her. He handed it to Alex when Lucy finally released her, and she took it with a smile.

The five of them piled into an Uber called by Lucy that took them back to Kara’s apartment. James, Winn, and Lucy all hugged Alex once more in the lobby of the building before leaving the sisters to their devices. As soon as they left Kara and Alex headed up to Kara’s apartment in the elevator, ordering pizza and pot stickers on their way up.

“Do you want to change and then we can pick out a movie?” Kara asked after hanging up with Alex’s favorite pizza place. Alex had already shrugged out of her jacket, leaving her in a tank top and camo pants.

“I think we both know you’ve already picked one out in your head,” she countered.

“...okay maybe I have Thelma and Louise ready to play already. But we can totally watch something else if you want.” Alex rolled her eyes.

“I don’t care what we watch. I’m just glad to be back with my sister.” That overflow of emotion came over Kara once again, closing her throat and blurring her vision. She nudged Alex’s shoulder with her own instead of responding.

True to her word, Kara already had the movie cued up. She turned on the tv as Alex dumped her duffle bag by the door and rifled through it for her pajamas.

“We’re not starting the movie until the food gets here,” Alex said over her shoulder as she headed into Kara’s bedroom to get changed.

“Of course not,” Kara scoffed. “I'm going to change after you.”

It wasn’t long before the food arrived and the sisters curled up on the couch, so close they were nearly sitting on each other. Kara bent her knees pulled her feet up on the couch while Alex’s knees bumped into the coffee table, which they had pulled close to the couch to hold all their food. Kara pressed play on the movie, but she had no idea how she was going to watch it. She just couldn’t seem to pull her eyes away from Alex, as though if she let her out of her sight she would wake up and realize this was all a dream.

Unfortunately, Alex noticed. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Kara said quickly. Alex raised an eyebrow, and Kara sighed. “I’m just really glad you’re home,” she admitted. Alex smiled.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked consider leaving a comment or kudos!


End file.
